The Other Woman
by ShanBran
Summary: <html><head></head>Ok, so this is my first ever fic and y'all are gonna hate it because of the storyline at the beginning. I wanted to try and do something different so i paired Alex and Larry together to begin with. I know, i know, im crazy. However, i sort of know where is goes and when the story ends up which is Vauseman. Any feedback is welcomed, give it a read. Please and Thank you!</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so thus is my first fic. I wanted to do something a little bit different so I started off with Alex and Larry. I have got an idea of how thus plays out and becomes Vauseman, ive just to to work up to it. I would really appreciate any feedback. i apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes.**_

Alex Vause didn't have much expectation in life, she never really aspired to be anything. It's not like she wasn't intelligent or anything, she got straight A's and B's right the way through school. She wasn't interested in money or flashy things much, she wants to be rich, rich in love.

Since being abandoned by her father before she was even born and her mother not being around much because she was working every hour God gave to keep a roof over her head. Alex grew up alone. She sat alone in her room of a night, she sat alone on the bus on the way to school, Jesus, she even sat alone at graduation.

Well, that was until she met Larry. As far as society goes, you could say that Alex and Larry where deemed as "made for each other."

Alex had never been in a relationship before, not because she wasn't desirable, Alex had trust issues. But it all seemed to fall into place at the age of 21.

This day was as normal as they get for Alex, being up to her eyes in work with the constant ringing of phones sounding in her ears. With the clock reaching up to midday Alex got up from her work station and grabbed her black coat from the cloak room and walk out of the office. Like every other day, Alex would make the short walk to the quaint Cafe around the corner to order lunch. The cafe was owned by a Russian women called Red, she introduced herself as Red to everyone and no one questioned it, ever. She was short but feisty, you wouldn't mess with Red. She was like a mother figure to both Alex and Nicki.

"When are you going to get out of that place?" Even after living in New York for so long, Red couldn't shake that harsh Russian accent of hers.

"Not this again" The tall raven haired woman groaned. Alex leaned over the counter and hoisted herself up. She let her lengthy legs hang over the edge while crossing her left foot over her right. She turned her body in slightly so she was in Reds eye sight.

"Wake up and smell the coffee, a call centre is not a career for someone like you."

Alex raised her eyebrow and pouted her lips slightly, she knew how much that got under Red's skin. But before Red could respond Alex cut her off. "Speaking of coffee, I will take two to go."

Shaking her head in disappointment Red put her order through.

"Well are you going to order food or are you going to wait for that to bite you on the ass as well?" Red had that motherly condescending tone about her, but it didn't bother Alex much, she actually kind of liked it. Alex excused herself and slid off the counter, airing over to the bay window, she placed her black frames on top of her head and withdrew her phone from her coat pocket. She dialled in Nicki's number while she over looked the never ending traffic of New York.

"Aye Vause, just can't keep away can you?" Nicki sneered down the phone hoping to get a reaction.

"Fucking asshole, I can't remember what you ordered for dinner." Alex never failed to take the bait.

"..." Nicki paused slightly, trying to muster up a sarcastic answer, she never failed either. "Er, you know me Vause, anything 'fishy' will do." Nicki hung the phone up leaving Alex smirking to herself over her best friends brutally honest vulgarity.

Alex walked back over to the counter ordering herself a chicken and mixed bean salad and Nicki a tuna baguette. She slid her coffee out of the cup holder and waited for her order.

The cafe was beginning to get busy now, it always did at this time of day. Red was in her element.

Alex reached in her coat pocket again, now searching for a twenty when…

"SHIT!" Alex was completely unaware of how loud that came out unlike everyone else.

A young dork-ish man, who unnoticeably had been staring at Alex for some time now, slowly approached the tall brunette from the back of the line.

"FUCK" by this time Alex was aware of everyone staring at her and this caught her off guard.

"Happy Monday to you as well." The guy slipped a $20 bill on the counter for the cashier to take and he gestured towards her to keep the change. Alex still stood in that same spot trying to interpret what just happened.

"I think 'thank you' is what you're looking for." This guy was significantly shorter than Alex and had a style similar to Paddington Bear wearing a blue mac, teamed with a bright red beanie and a turtle neck jumper his mother must've knitted.

"Er, yeah. No. Sorry. I mean thank you. You didn't" The flustered brunette was interrupted.

"Larry" raising one hand and gesturing it towards Alex to shake "and you are?"

"Alex, my name is Alex." Alex was a far stretch from being as cool as a cucumber ever, but she was completely stunned. People in New York didn't have time for others, everyone was far too busy to notice anyone, so what was different about Alex?

"So Alex, what do I have to do to get your number?"

Being friends with Nicki, Alex was used to being whitty, she thought for a second about her answer.

"Get me pen and paper." Unfortunately, this sounded a lot more desperate than or mysterious which was Alex's usual demeanour. Larry laughed anyway, Alex was unsure whether it was out of pity or awkwardness.

However, Larry opened his blue buttoned up mac and reached into his inside top pocket.

"I think this is the modern version of what you're looking for, it's called a cell phone." Larry gestured his phone towards the raven haired beauty that was Alex.

Larry's face was kind and mild. It wasn't love at first sight or anything but Larry gave Alex a good vibe, she felt something and that was more than enough for Alex.

Tapping in her details, she locked the phone and handed it back to Larry who was still standing their observing her every move.

"I'm a fast learner." She expressed with a sarcastic shocked tone. She lifted her hand to the black frames that rested on her head and readjusted them to her face. She carefully stacked the lunches one on top of the other and strutted over to the swinging exit door.

"See you round then." Yelled Larry.

Alex smiled and gestured the polystyrene boxes to Larry with a small smirk cornering her mouth, turned on her heels and bounced out the door.

Alex was almost outside the office when her phone rung. For a split second she contemplated fumbling around for it, before quickly coming to the conclusion on the other end would be an extremely hungry Nicki.

Bending down slightly, pushing the door handle down with her elbow whilst her signature black boot prized the door open with a forward lunge, Alex looked up to see Nicki with a pen hanging out of her mouth, holding a phone to her ear.

"'Bout fuckin' time Vause, Red moved to the other side of New York or something?"

Alex slid Nicki's lunch across the desk to her and pulled up a chair opposite her.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Alex remained silent not exactly knowing what to say or where to begin.

"Jesus Christ Vause, spit it out!"

After going into detail about the events that just unfolded in Red's cafe his afternoon Alex came back to reality were Nicki sat in her seat with a disappointed look on her face.

Nicki's wild mane hung over her face, it was her signature look, as much as Alex pleaded with her, Nicki refused to let anyone touch it.

"What, to hetero?" Alex asked, arching her eyebrows towards her friend.

"I had high hopes for you Vause, you're going soft on me." Nicki had always hoped Alex was gay, I don't even think hope was the right word. She always had a hunch that Alex hadn't found a way to be comfortable with herself.

"So, is that it, someone pays for your lunch and now you're all gooey eyed. You make me sick."

In that moment, Alex's phone buzzed. She unlocked her home screen and opened the new message in her inbox. The message read:

"So I bought you lunch, how about dinner? How does 7:30pm suit you? Larry"

Nicki observes her friends actions, she watches her friends cheeks become a deeper shade of pink, contrasting with her porcelain complexion, and a genuine smile happy smile that she only uses when she laughs at Nicki's jokes.

"Guessing it's mad Mondays for one this week Vause?"

Alex glanced at Nicki to see whether she was pissed at her. Which of course she wasn't, these two where never pissed at each other.

"Not tonight kid, I've got a hot date."

Ok, so Alex Vause knew that her date was far from 'hot' but she was excited, like a kid in a candy store.


	2. Chapter 2

Six years later.

Alex had always dreamed of living her own life, one that she made with a family of her own. She loved waking up in the morning next to someone and she loved going to bed of a night with someone to hold her. Both of which had been absent from her childhood.

With the sun peaking through the chocolate brown curtains, that were a new addition to the bedroom, and funnily enough designed to block out sunlight. Alex rolled over to an empty bed. She rubbed her eyes so that now she was fully awake, she pulled the huge queen size duet back from smothering her and swung her pale legs out of the bed. She wrapped her naked, slender figure in the green silk night grown which draped over the brown leather chair in the intersection of the bedroom.

Larry had recently bought her it, usually he was dire at buying gifts, he bought expensive, if it cost a lot, Larry bought it. Which translated to Alex that there was barely any thought put into it. He bought her present because he felt obliged to.

However, Alex was more than pleased with this one. It was emerald green, it had Chinese lettering the hem of the sleeves in gold stitching. On the back was a mighty dragons face, the detail put into the hand stitched dragon was incredible, the colours used were highly pigmented with a hint of glitter wowed in between each strand. It was bought for her as an apology for having to work away yet again.

Larry worked away an awful lot and the length he was away fluctuated. There was never much warning either. He worked on sales for a shipping company, it was his own business so it surprised Alex that he still had to work so much when he employed plenty of people to cut his hefty work shift down. He was completely and utterly devoted to his job, he was good at his job, well he was bloody fantastic at his job really. Sometime Alex thought he loved his job more than her. Whenever thy spent time together, they both enjoyed it. Whether it was test driving new cars, or going shopping they both enjoyed each other's company. But if his phone rang or new emails came through Alex would be dropping in a heartbeat. The was even times when he broke off sex and foreplay to answer his phone, even when he was on the receiving end. Alex never felt completely connected to Larry, ever.

Although Alex never had to work in that call centre again as Larry fully provided for her and some, she found herself lonely again, now more than ever. But she loved Larry.

Didn't she?

Walking down stairs she caught Larry dancing in the kitchen singing into the television remote to his own version of 'California Girls' while waiting for his eggs to boil.

Larry caught a glance of his long term girlfriends reflection in the onyx granite tiles on the kitchen wall.

Alex and Larry have worked extremely hard to make their apartment a home. No expense was spared, it never was to be truly honest.

From the expensive art hung off the white walls, to the black, matte, carbon tiles that filled every square metre which Larry had had imported from one of his biggest clients, to the chrome door handles which matched the sockets in the house. Larry paid for it all, but Alex designed it, she had an excellent eye for beautiful things.

Spinning around on his heels and shimming over to her with a giant smirk on his face. Alex let out that raspy cackle of hers slip from her lips. Alex hung her arms around his neck and whispered. "If I'd have know you could dance like that I would've married you when I had the chance."

Larry sniggered for a second and then his face changed. "The offer is still there. You know that."

"And you know the answer is still no." Alex felt bad, she always did when he brought this up time and time again. But she had given him everything else, she just wanted this to be her choice. And she had her reasons.

Larry had asked Alex to marry him some time what of two years ago. He felt guilty about going on a business trip to Europe right before thanksgiving. Whenever Larry was to deliver news he would make dinner reservations at a restaurant in the exclusive part of New York. Alex new something was coming but she couldn't pin point what. So mustering up a couple of scenarios she tried to prepared herself as best she could.

"Alex. Babe. I've been thinking about this for a while now. We've been seeing each other for a while now, and we live together, and I love you, and you love me, right, so?"

Alex was taken back at hearing that coming from Larry's mouth, she always wondered whether this day would come, how he would go back it. She hated the way he called her babe, but that was the limit of romance for Larry.

"What are you suggesting Larry?" Alex was trying to play it cool, she had been waiting for this question since she was a little girl and right now, she was going to milk every second of it.

Larry stretch out his hand to cup Alex's slender fingers, he slowly caressed the back of Alex's hand and tracing over her knuckles with his thumb. Larry's touch made Alex feel weak and her pulse rate raise. She hoped to God her complexion hadn't gone a shade of pink. With her free hand she grabbed her wine glass and took a swig of the vintage red wine Larry had ordered to complement their meal. She then resumed to get caught in Larry's gaze.

Taking a breath in, Larry was ready to continue. "Well, what it is, is ... Don't you think we're a little too old to be calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend?" These words fell from his lips like he had given this a lot of thought.

Alex removed her hands from Larry's grip immediately and placed them into her own lap.

"Well, d'ya say?" Larry wait for a response. "Alex, I've just asked you to marry me!"

Alex composed herself before speaking. She was a strong woman despite everything, she had to be. And she sure as he'll was not going to cry in front of Larry.

"Fuck you Larry" she said this through gritted teeth, she stared straight at Larry now.

"C'mon Alex, you will be mine then. You can have whatever you want." He'd love that wouldn't he, for Alex to 'be all his', for a successful man he was exceedingly thick. She was all his, from as long as she could remember. She quit her job to make him happy, she cooked, cleaned and hung on his every word. What would change through marriage, certainly nothing for Alex.

"Listen, we can be married straight after I get back from Europe."

Those words hurt more than anything Larry had ever said before. This was all a calculated mess, this was a gesture to soften the blow of yet another departure.

"Jesus Alex, every time I do something nice fo"

Alex clenched her fist and slammed it on the table they were seated at, silent fell upon the restaurant and everything stopped in that moment.

Alex began to stand up and with that her toned calves pushed her chair out .

"Don't you fucking dare Larry" Alex spoke fiercely, she never done this and it took Larry by surprised. Alex slipped on her cream blazer that hung over the back of her chair and left a very ashamed Larry alone at their dinner table.

Alex grips on to Larrys collar, she walks backwards towards the breakfast bar. Supporting her, Larry lifts her onto the work top forcing all the breakfast utensils he intending on using not so long ago came crashing down on the floor.

Alex tangled her legs around Larrys waist bringing the pair closer. Larry began placing hot kisses across Alex's jaw line, down her neck and finding himself kissing the back of her ear. This caused a small groan from the brunette, she used her index finger to lift Larrys face to meet hers. The radiation between the two bodies was immense. Forcing herself forced, she began kissing Larry so passionately, she wanted him in every way possible. Her tongue entered his mouth, she had complete dominance to his orifice. Gripping tighter to his neck Larry returned the gesture from moving his hand from her perky breast and down to the tie of her night gown. Tugging at the silk tie, the gown fell effortlessly off Alex's shoulders exposing her flawless body. His fingers began lacing across the distinctive collar bones, down into the crease of her cleavage and then carefully tracing the outline of her curvaceous hips. He rested his fingers on the inside of her black lace underwear.

He slowly lifted his head searching for Alex's approval, she bite down hard on her bottom lip and let out another hot groan.

Grappling at her inner leg, Larry forced it back from around his waist, he intensely kissed her roughly on her lips and drew a figure of eight on her inner thigh.

"Larry!" Alex was becoming inpatient now, this was the most intimate they had been in weeks, she could barely think straight.

Larry began to lower his head, smirking and feeling superior. Alex whipped her hair backwards allowing her black locks fall.

"Shit!" Larry lifted his head from Alex's crotch. He loosened his grip on her thigh. Alex sat up straight pulling her robe back over her body looking rather startled.

"Hey, what is it?" Alex was concerned, not to mention disappointed.

"Have you seen the time? I've got to get in the road. You know what New York traffic is like" Larry leaned in to kiss Alex on the forehead before being abruptly stopped by a forceful Palm in his chest preventing him getting closer.

"What is wrong with you?" Larry questioned, looking confused.

"What is wrong with me? Fuck Larry, what is wrong with you. We were just about to have the hottest sex of our relationship and you fucking have time to check your watch?" Alex was raging.

"You're over reacting babe." Larry brushed his fingers across her cheek. Slapping his hand away, Alex slid off the granite work tops and ran to the front door to open it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Getting on the fucking road Larry, don't let me stop you from your work."

Larry looked Alex up and down, returning to her face he let out a laugh, pushing Alex away from the door and to the wall he spat out

"Stupid bitch" the words rolled off his tongue all too easily before he slammed the door shut behind him.

She slid her back down the wall and hugged her knees closely to her body. Why is it always so easy for Larry to degrade her. Was she really that worthless. She gave Larry everything she had, without a second thought about what she was giving up. She become completely dependent on him because that's what he wanted. He didn't like Alex working all day, so she quit. He didn't like Alex partying and going out, so she quit her mad Monday's with Nicki even though she loved mad Monday's. In fact she barely saw Nicki any more, all because he didn't approve. He wanted to control Alex, and that's exactly what he did. He give her shitty excuses like "it's because I love you so much" and that she "scares him when she's drunk". He literally manipulated Alex's life. He genuinely did love Alex though, it wasn't a lie. I mean, she wanted for nothing. Fancy cars, he bought it, expensive clothes she wore them, luxury holidays, she went on them.

Still sitting there on the cold tiles of the hall she thought about it all. She really thought, long and hard. She really was lucky, and she owed it all to Larry and his job.

Alex whipped away the remaining tears that formed under her eyes and on her cheek with the sleeve of her gown. She picked up her frail body and shuffled into the kitchen to begin cleaning the mess she had just made. Airing over to the stove, she turned the volume up of the radio Larry had been singing along to barely forty minutes ago. Now the only thing running through Alex's mind was the lyrics to Whitney Houston. This takes Alex back to her young days. The cold winter morning when she would slid into the passenger seat of her mums old Volvo. The car barely started to switching the heating on was out of the question, but that didn't matter. No matter whether it was 7:15am or 3:30pm it was absolutely essential that Alex and her mum belted out their own version of whatever was on the radio. Through her mother, Alex was very well musically educated, knowing every line of Frank Sinatra's greatest hits to the most obscure AC/DC song. Alex adored her mother. She was so loving but strong at the same time. She did everything with the intention of keeping Alex as best she could.

"A party with no invite Vause?" Swinging from the oak door frame stood Nicki. A baggy grey vest top, clearly bought from her latest grotty gig she had been to, with her skinny black jeans she never had off, they're basically a second skin to her. Finishing off with a pair of black leather Dr. Martins, untied of course.

"Never heard of knocking? Ever thought it might be a bad time?" Her voice was coated with pure anger. "Get the fuck out, you can't wander in here as and when you fuckin please."

Nicki completely ignored Alex's instructions, woman are complex, Nicki knew this after bedding most of New York's finest. She knew whatever a woman said to do when she was angry often means the complete opposite. She walked over to the radio and flicked the chrome switch so the kitchen was peaceful. Alex pushed against Nicki's chest trying to push her back, Nicki didn't retaliate. Instead, she grabbed Alex's wrists and prized them from her chest and placed them around her neck. Alex moved into the embrace without a fight, she was closer to Nicki now. She felt safe. Nicki cradled her head. They stood there for a while, neither of them moving. Nicki let Alex sob into her shoulder until eventually her breathing had calmed down and become normal. Then, and only then did Nicki speak.

"C'mon kid. You can tell me. It's a shock for me to you know, Alex Vause cries? Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I would like to thank everyone who has been giving me feedback on this fic. I'm glad some people are liking it so far. I understand that I can be hard to visualise Alex and Larry together but I wanted to try something completely different as I've said before. And for the people that can't see where this is going, I'm glad. It allows a little mystery to story and I know which route it's heading down and I'm pretty excited to see your reaction. I know this update is a little late but I find writing smut so awkward so bare with me on it, I've tried my best to make it sound good haha. Sorry it's been a while, I've had some technical issues:(**_

Nicki didn't say anything, she just stood there and listened. Really just listened. She listened to how the events unfolded, she even listened, to her discomfort of course about the sexual tension that built up in this very room. She listened to how Alex described her feeling of rejection, worthlessness and how she was left feeling dirty and abandoned.

"Nicki, I don't know what to do. I really want this relationship to work. But I know he's half the man he was when I met him." That last bit was hard to admit out loud for Alex. Larry had changed. He had changed a lot but he couldn't see it. He was a man possessed, possessed by his job.

"He doesn't deserve you Alex, you're a good person. You don't deserve to be treated the way you do." Hearing all of this made Nicki feel torn, she was completely useless. She couldn't do anything that would actually help her.

"I can feel it, he doesn't find me attractive any more, maybe if I dyed my hair." There was a pause.

"..." "Remember my blonde hair. What about the blonde?" Have a put on weight as well?" Alex zoned out, she wasn't even talking to Nicki anymore.

"Christ Alex! Don't you see? It's got fuck all to do with you! It's him, that crazy bastards got issues. And if he doesn't find you attractive he's more of a dick that I thought." For once in her life, Nicki Nichols was serious.

Alex tried to change the subject.

"Aw Nicki, you know I'm not into girls." This was the perfect time to get one over on Nicki.

"HarHar! Now go put some clothes on you slut." She knew she had been done over this time, she had no come back. She just smiled. At least Alex still had her sense of humour she thought to herself.

"Just for the record, if I swung that way girl, it would only be you Nichols."

Alex gave Nicki an exaggerated wink.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say stretch." Alex turned her back towards Nicki and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"H Hang on." Nicki called to Alex. Turning back to face a smug looking Nichols. Alex didn't say anything, she just waited for an answer. Nicki reached into her back pocket retrieving a packet of cigarettes. Pushing one out of the box and balancing it in between her lips and lightening it. Taking a big puff, she eventually breathes out "maybe, clothes aren't the answer."

Nicki raised a suggestive eyebrow towards her and slid the packet of smokes towards the end of the breakfast bar. Alex lifted up the packet and mimicked Nicki's actions as she lit up.

"I feel like I may have to invest in a packet of these before the day is through."

It didn't take long for Alex to freshen up, it's not like she had to route through her wardrobe for a full out. Most of Alex's time was spent on her hair and make up.

Her hair was pinned up up the front and she curled her long black strands and let them fall past her shoulders. She winged her eyeliner out at the corner of her eyes, he face was covered with foundation a shade or so darker than her natural pale complexion. Her skin was as flawless as ever. Her face was finished up with her signature red lipstick that she used to wear out to the clubs and she placed her black frames onto her face. She looked just like a 60's pin up girl, but some how, sexier.

She walked down the stairs in her Michael Kors Parker, it finished just above her knee, she paired the Parker with her vintage Chanel stilettos which she had never worn.

Nicki was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, still puffing away on another smoke. Alex was stunning, this was no shock to Nicki, she always admired Alex's beauty. But she looked ten times better than she ever did on their mad Monday's.

"You're not catching the subway looking like that right?" She was telling Alex more questioning her.

"Damn fucking right in I'm not. You're driving me."

"Yes ma'am." Replied Nicki obeying Alex's orders. The traffic was a little less busy as all the business were open long ago. The time was edging up to midday and Alex hoped that Larry hadn't chosen to take an early lunch or that he had a meeting.

Pulling up outside Larry's business complex Alex sat in the car for a while. She focused on the droplet of rain running down the passenger seat. With the index of her finger, she wiped away some of the condensation on the window.

"Vause, any long and they're gonna make me pay and display for parking." With this Alex turned to Nicki and rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to hold off until the rain stops."

"Fuck off Vause, I know you got all that shut on your face but you're not gonna melt out there."

Alex let out a sigh, she was frozen. What if he's angry at her for turning up to his office. What if he's snowed under with his work and he doesn't have time for her.

"Hey, listen. Everything is going to be fine, you look great." Nicki turned the engine off and withdrew the key from the ignition.

"You look irresistible." Silence fell between the pair. Alex smiled into Nicki and hugged her.

"Now get the fuck out of my car and go widen your walls or whatever you straight people do."

Breaking the embrace Alex gripped on to the metal handle and opened it. Clambering out of the Volvo and turning up the collar of her coat, she popped her head back in the car.

"One more thing ... Thanks Nichols. You're a true friend."

Nicki nodded in acceptance of the compliment. The door was closed and Nicki was alone now. Nicki hated Larry from the day she was introduced to him, he always hung from Alex like a dead weight. She didn't meet him on many occasions but she didn't need to, Nicki was a good judge of character. So why did this "good deed" feel like she was on Larry's side rather than Alex's. If she was doing what was best for Alex, she would've packed her bags for her and told her to move into her apartment. But she could never deny Alex happiness, she hated seeing her unhappy.

Walking into the skyscraper business building Alex had a sense of realisation washing over her. Now she understood why Larry was so troubled by his job all the time. This entourage he had built was magnificent. The walls mimicked the floors with white marble layered on them. The reception desk was a deep brown which brought warmth to contrast with the cold marble. Alex looked around breathlessly trying to take it all in. She tilted her head towards the ceiling; the light of the prestigious chandelier bounced off her glasses. The gold structure hanging from the ceiling with teardrop crystals suspended on the tip of every branch. Alex lingered over near the elevator. Ascending to the top floor, Alex's intestines felt like they crashed against her stomach. The iron doors slid open, she gave her hair the once over, the brunette walked out with intent and confidence.

"Alex?" Alex didn't have to spend to long looking for Larry, he found her.

The adrenaline was pulsating vigorously around Alex's body. There was no going back and she liked it.

"I've brought you lunch, is your office free?"

Larry scanned Alex up and down, 'dinner?' He couldn't see a bag. What did she mean?

"Yeah, er sure." Larry walked over to his office door and held it open for Alex. She placed her hand over his chest teasing him before she entered. The office and held the door open from the inside, welcoming him in. Larry followed Alex's lead. She closed the door, finally sliding her fingers down the door to the lock. Her long fingers turned the lock, giving the pair full privacy.

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry I had to go this morning and I don't want to argu..." Alex silenced Larry with a slow kiss, Larry broke free for a second, he glanced at his girlfriend, and then; everything fell into place. Larry grabbed Alex neck pulling her into his passionate, open mouth. His free hand placed on Alex's hip, he moved it closer to the centre of her stomach and tugged at her buckle on her coat, much like earlier on this morning.

Alex pushed Larry off her, she gripped onto his navy knotted tie and lead him over to the white, plush leather sofa in the corner of the room. She pushed Larry back with some force, sending him flying on to it. She stood their in front of him legs shoulder width apart. She let out a laugh before moving her hands over her breasts slowly and then down finding her buckle. From the corner of her eye she could see Larry observing her every move, he was totally captivated.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip hard as she pulled coarsely on the buckle allowing her coat to become loose. She dropped her shoulders and let the black tailored coat fall of her back. There she stood, dressed in nothing but navy lingerie. There was cream lace to cover the front of the cups of her breasts and on the front of her thong. Larry had began to blush now. He tugged on his collar and opened his top button. Alex walked towards him and swung her legs either side of Larry's waist straddling him. Larry began to undo his tie. Alex grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist.

"No" she whispered in his ear. Alex unravelled his tie and threw in over the back of the sofa. She moved her head in slowly as if to kiss Larry, he closed his eyes to deepen it, when she diverted and laughed in his ear. She was toying with Larry, this aroused him.

She began moving her hips up and down, grinding on Larry's pelvis, she licked her top lip before planting a hard kiss on Larry. Larry couldn't take it any longer. He placed his hands on the upper and lower of Alex's back and turned her over on her back. Alex fumbled around his shirt trying to undo the buttons as fast as she could while Larry undone his trousers and slipped them off.

Alex touched herself as if promoting Larry to do something. He began kissing her stomach, and then her left hip, travelling across to her right. Alex let out a small groan and with that Larry moved up kissing her mouth and slipped a hand into the panties caressing i between her lips making sure she was aroused. Alex pushed her hands on Larry's shoulders signalling him to go down on her. Gnawing at her thong, he slowly removed them with his teeth.

With Alex now lying half exposed, Larry ran his index finger up and down Alex's moist slit releasing her wetness further. Feeling Alex shudder in excitement he inserted two fingers inside slightly and curled them inwards. He felt Alex's walls tighten around them for a second. She let out a hot gasp and dug her stiletto heels into the couch. His heated tongue was no longer on Alex's lips but was circulating around her clit.

She could feel her pulse rate increase immensely, sweat was beginning to form from her pores. This was too early, she could feel herself edging. Tightening her legs around Larry's neck causing him to stop. He moved his way up Alex's body kissing every inch of it as she pulled his boxer shorts down, only managing to get them to his pulled him back on to the sofa straddling him once more. If felt right now. She props her body forward so Larry could position his shaft.

Alex began to lower her body slowly until she was fully penetrated. Larry tangled his fingers in her ebony locks, slightly pulling on them. Their bodies crashed together in sync, much like a good symphony. They knew what the other liked so they complimented each other. Ones movement made the other quiver in euphoria. Alternating between fast and then slow, rough and then soft. Both fighting to find breath I between sinking their teeth into each other's neck preventing the whole building knowing what was going on behind closed doors.

Alex dug her nails into Larry's bear back, it was coming, she was there. Larry began to pick up the pace, reading his girlfriend sexy facial expressions. Faster, and Faster and FASTER. Scrapping her nails down, tearing at Larry's skin, Alex released a breathless squeal. A loan groan from Larry followed.

Both out of breath they lay side by side on the colder parts of the leather. Letting themselves recover and their breath returning to its original state. Alex's insides throbbed, but in a good way that made her grin from ear to ear. Everything in this moment was good.

Larry's phone echoed the room. As Larry answered the call and the pair began picking up items of clothing from the floor and placing them back on. Hanging the phone up Larry apologised for taking the phone call.

"And, all these years I've been doing 'lunch' wrong. I prefer the new and improved version."

Alex sniggered, she felt like a naughty school girl breaking the rules.

There was a light knock on the door producing an eye roll from Alex. Who the fuck is this? She thought. Larry ran his hands over to the door and opening it.

There stood a blonde woman in the door frame. Alex couldn't see her at first so she moved he position to get a good look of her.

She wore a black pencil skirt which fitted her body snug. Her cream blouse was tucked into her skirt. The blouse had an exaggerated bow which hung from her neck. Her makeup was minimal, her big, bold blue eyes were a big enough statement. And her hair was light blonde, styled in a short sleek bob.

"Mr Bloom, our 3:00pm has been moved to 2:15pm." She read this from a clipboard she was balancing on her curvaceous hip.

"Ok, great." Larry replied awkwardly.

"Erm, Mr Bloom. That's 30 minutes from now, right?" Larry squinted at his watch, he had lost track of time completely.

"Yeah, I've got it Piper."

"Oh, and Mr Bloom. You might want to open a window in here. It's a little stuffy." The blonde woman said this as if humouring herself.

Larry blushed an walked over to the window to open it.

The blonde woman took this opportunity to walk into the room. She approached Alex and this made her feel uncomfortable. Who was this woman and why was she being so bold?

"I don't think we've met. Piper Chapman. Larry's secretary." She flashed Alex a smile and fluttered her eye lashes.

Larry's secretary? Larry forgot to mention he had a secretary, and a female for that matter. Especially one that looked like that.

Shaking her hand Alex eventually replied. "Alex, Alex Vause. Larry's partner.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok. Piper, can you arrange for a driver to come and pick Alex up immediately."

Alex looked at Larry in disbelief.

"I am still here you know. I'm a grown woman who is more than capable of calling for a cab."

Piper looked over at Alex noticing her convulsive expression.

"I haven't taken my lunch break yet sir, I could always give you a ride." Piper didn't know who to address so she spoke to both of them.

Alex nodded in Pipers direction, reluctantly accepting her offer. This made Piper roll her eyes backwards and the corner of her lip curled up showing a sly grin.

Larry was pacing up and down his office stressing out about something. Placing a hand on his bicep, Alex stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you still here. C'mon, you've got to go."

"Hey calm down." Alex wasn't even mad at Larry's poor attitude, she was almost immune to it now.

"What are you looking for?"

"My briefcase, I need it and I can't find it anywhere Alex!"

"You mean that black thing on your desk under the blue file?"

Larry let out a sigh.

Alex leant in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I will see you later tonight."

"Yes you will. Now get outta here you!"

Alex smiled and turned on the balls of her feet to walk out the door.

Larry smacked her ass firmly and gripped into her right cheek before releasing.

Alex wasn't one for public displays of affection. She never felt comfortable with it. And she sure as hell wasn't comfortable with it when his secretary was present. A look of disgust was plastered over her face.

"Are you ready to go Miss?" Piper stood at the door waiting. Alex paused momentarily and cleared her throat.

"Yes. I'm ready."

There was an. Awkward silence between the women as they waited for the lift to reach the top floor.

"After you Ms Vause."

Alex didn't acknowledge Piper and took up her offer to enter the elevator first. Alex looked puzzled at the amount of floors in the building, what button was she supposed to press.

"We're going to ground C, Ms Vause. The C is for car park." Still Alex gave Piper no recognition. Trying once more Piper tried something else.

"All these buttons are a little intimidating huh?" Piper tired desperately to talk to Alex, she wanted Alex to like her. Unsatisfied, Piper let out a small sigh giving up.

"A little? I think NASA have less buttons on their control bridge."

Alex's reply shocked Piper, it gained a small laugh from the blonde.

"And hey, it's Alex. I'm not your teacher, nor am I our boss."

Reaching the car park Piper gestured Alex to exit first once more.

Piper swung her black key around her index finger a couple of times before realising where she had parked.

"That's what you drive?" Alex stood before Pipers car. She didn't expect this from her at all, she didn't know what she expected, but this wasn't it. Piper unlocked the car and the headlights lit up the dull car park with its LED lights.

"And driving a Mercedes is a problem because?" Piper seemed confused by Alex's reaction, her car never normally got this kind of reaction.

"No, no. Nothing. She's beautiful."

"Yes she is." Piper locked on to Alex's gaze.

Alex suddenly became obscurely interested in the diamond cut alloys, "did that just really happen?" She thought.

"I mean she's a CLA, AMG. How can you not love her?" Piper informed.

Right, now Piper was definitely talking about the car.

"AMG? Are you kidding me? I guess my husband does pay well.

Piper opened the drivers door and started the engine. Promoting Alex to slid in the passenger seat. While Alex was belting up, Piper messed with a toggle in between the gear stick and the hand brake. It was the interior chair heater. Piper deviously cranked the passenger seat to the maximum.

Alex dialled in her address in to the cars build in sat nav. Once she was finished, Piper reved the 3.0 litre engine before pulling out of the car park.

"That's not good for the environment you know?" Alex point out.

"Walking is good for the muscles, you know." Piper bit back.

Alex had met her match, the only other person to push her buttons like that was Nicki.

"So, Piper. Do you like working for Larry?"

"Who, your husband? Yeah, sure. I never get bored there's always something to do, always a phone going." Working in the environment she worked in, Piper has acquired this skill where she could get answers from people without directly asking the question.

"He's not my husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me. It's just before you said ... Never mind."

"No, we're not married"

"Oh, but you want to be?"

"No, yes. I used to"

"I get you. Where did you two meet?"

"What's with all the questions?"

Piper turned to a pissed off Alex next to her.

Who the fuck was this bitch? Alex thought. And why is it so fucking hot in here? Alex's palms had become sweaty and she could feel her face and neck burning.

Try to take the line light off herself, Alex reached over to the dial on the dashboard and highers up the volume.

"Good taste in cars and music?"

Piper paid no attention to Alex. She continued to focus on the road as she drummed along to the beat on the wheel.

"C'mon, I can see you're dying to sing."

Piper smirked to herself.

"And you're dying to take off that jacket" she murmured under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Alex, I can almost see the sweat coming from your pores."

Alex sat back in her seat puzzled, why was this so funny to Piper?

Pulling up to a red light Piper reduced the heating of the seat back down to zero.

"Mother fucker!" Alex explained.

"Uh, it was funny at the time"

Alex's expression wasn't angry, she was sort of impressed that Piper would act like this after the awkwardness this morning.

"That shits still funny but, fuck you"

Alex released a raspy cackle which was so contagious, Piper began laughing also, mostly through relief that her bosses "partner" saw the funny side to her prank.

Then, the laughter fell silent.

We've gotta hold on to what we've got.

It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.

We've got each other and that's a lot.

For love. We'll give it a shot.

Piper looks on at Alex in disbelief. How can this woman go from completely ignoring her to talking about cars and singing along to Bon Jovi in the passenger seat?

Taking one hand off the wheel, Piper picks up and empty water bottle and uses it as a microphone. The pair sang in unison and virtually performed their own rock concert.

Finally, reaching the house Piper turned off the engine and withdrew her key from the ignition.

"Shit. This is classy." Piper gawped at the modern exterior of her bosses apartment.

"Thank God you pulled up in time, I couldn't do another round of that with you." Referring to Pipers singing.

"Not used to the competition?"

"Yes, I love it. I just don't like seeing you suffer. That's all."

"Yes, I love it. I just don't like seeing you suffer. That's all."

"Are you finished?"

Alex thought for a second.

"Quite."

"Good, now get out of my CLA."

"Jeez, you're not getting a tip now."

Piper just smiled back at Alex, speechless. Piper was rarely stumped but with Alex she couldn't find the words.

"Hey, on a serious note. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

Shutting the slate door behind her, Alex stood in the driveway watching the powerful coupe fly full throttle.

And breath. Alex felt a calming effect wash over her as she entered her home. That was the craziest morning she has had in a long while. Where on earth did the confidence spouse from?

Kicking off her stilettos she ran up the stairs. Jumping in the shower she kept reliving the events of this morning in her head. The impeccable building, the exquisite decor, the sex, Larry, Piper. Piper left Alex completely stumped. One minute she was trying to make her feel uncomfortable, the next she was playing pranks and being like a friend.

Ditching her coat and changing her underwear, she slipped into a pair of her skinny white jeans that hugged her plump ass and showed her defined thighs. She grabbed an old grey, cashmere jumper. This was all down to Nicki, if Nicki hadn't came round that morning today would've been completely different.

Reaching for her phone, she dialled Nicki's number. She lay sprawled out over the bed and waited for her to answer.

Answer machine?! Nicki's phone was never off. She rang once more... Answer machine again. The only other person she could confide in, Res. She had to go and see Red.

She swung a black leather jacket over her shoulders and teamed her outfit up with a pair of black ankle boots.

Running out to the garage, Alex unhooked a fob from the wall. It was the key to her cherry red Cadillac Escalade. It was an early birthday present she received from Larry.

Alex started the engine and made the shirt journey to Red's cafe.

Alex parked up a couple of blocks down, the streets were so busy she was never going to get a parking space on Main Street.

Dipping and diving through rushing bodies she found herself outside Red's cafe. There was no long line outside the door. There was no one inside in fact. No ringing of the tills. Nothing. Nothing but a sign hanging from the door reading: CLOSED.

No Nicki, no Red. A sense of panic rushed through Alex's body. Reaching inside one of her jean pockets she obtained her phone and once more dialled Nicki's number.

"Fuck Nichols." Alex was left in despair once more by the monotone answer machine.

Marching back through the streets she jumped in her car once more. With the pedal hitting the floor, under taking and over taking she raced over to Nicki's apartment.

"Nicki, c'mon. It's me, Alex."

Alex continued to knock, she knew Nicki was in there.

"Look just let me in, I'll stand here al night if I have to. I know something going on."

The footsteps became louder and closer now. The door was unlatched and Nicki prized it open slightly for Alex to walk in.

The door was closed shut behind her immediately after she past the door frame.

"So are you going to tell me why you're acting like and addict that owes major cash out?" ... "And why there was practically tumbleweed outside Red's?"

Nicki lifted her head up from staring at the floor.

"It's ma'. She's fucking sick. And the stupid bitch at the hospital said I can't see her because I'm not family." Nicki sniffled . She lifted her top up to wipe away her tears. Now Alex felt like shit, this wasn't a joke. It was serious. And her best friend was crushed.

Red was a mother figure to the pair of the , but Nicki had a special connection with Red. Nicki never really had a motherly figure, not unless you count her nanny that she lives with. Her mum just funded her, never put plasters on her grazed knees, never washed her hair, never even tucked her in at night.

"Come here kid." Alex pulled Nicki in and they slumped into the two seater sofa. Nicki cluched on to Alex's jumper and relaxed her head in between her best friends neck and shoulder, she just stayed there in Alex's embrace.

"Everything is going to be fine, ok?" Alex whispered this while running fingers through Nicki's wild mane.

Three days. Three days Alex had virtually been awake for. Constantly pacing through the disinfected halls of the hospital.

She looked up at the sign above her mothers hospital bed reading 'Diane Vause.' Alex's mother had been in intensive care since the head on collision with an out of control, reckless truck driver. With Diane's brain swelling refusing to go down there wasn't much to talk about.

"Alex, talk to her. She can still hear you, I'm sure of it. Nick placed a hand on Alex's shoulder to comfort her. Alex lifted her hand and placed it on top of Nicki's thanking her for just being present. "Tell her about your day, anything."

Nicki exited out the room leaving Alex to have a moment with her mother.

Alex didn't know where to begin. She held her mothers barely warm hand from the side of the bed.

What was she supposed to say, this wasn't her mum, it was someone who looked exactly like her. Or maybe just the body Diane lived in. Plus a couple of wires and expensive machinery.

Alex had never had a broken heart. She thought it was just one of those old sayings made up by some dumb ass poet trying his best to express his love. But now Alex understood it. Her chest, her heart; it ached. It wasn't the expression, it actually ached, it hurt and she wanted it to be over. She even found herself reminding her to breath every now and then.

Alex Spoke about how grateful she was to it have just a mother in her but a best friend. Alex shared everything with her mum and her mum shared everything with Alex. They only had each other. Alex trusted her mum and confided in her all the time. Even the time when she got suspended from school when she got caught with a bag of pot in her bag, which of course "wasn't hers." After a couple of days of sever grilling on Diane's behalf and grovelling on Alex's, Diane understood that it was a learning curve for Alex.

She told her mum how grateful she was knowing that her mum played her absent fathers role travelling all over the state so Alex could play soccer, even though the pair of them knew she was never going to be the next Abby Wambach.

She spoke about how she was glad she never had everything at the click of a finger and that the financial struggle showed Alex at a young age how much she was loved because of the hours she worked to enable her to do the normal things kids do. How all these things made her the person she is today and how even though she enjoys the finer things in life, she understands that they aren't necessary.

She sobbed when she explained how sorry she was that they had grown apart since she moved in with Larry. And how much she regretted not going to Hawaii like they always wanted to, together.

*knock knock*

There stood Nicki at the window. Alex composed herself once more and waved Nicki in. She wiped away her rolling tears and placed her glasses into of her head pushing her ebony hair backwards.

"I know you're not hunger or whatever but you need to eat." Nicki handed the brown bag over to Alex.

"And you clearly don't have a clue what you look like right now, so I brought you a black coffee as well."

"Thanks Nichols."

"How's our girl doing then?" Nicki stroke Diane's head sincerely to make her aware of her presence.

"Same as when she came in." The hot tears began filling her eyes again. She returned to hold her mums hand.

Diane gave a tight squeeze on Alex's palm.

"NICKI, she can hear me. She just squoze my hand!" Alex was ecstatic, these tears turned to joyful ones.

"Do you think she's going to get better now?" Alex questioned, she was like a clueless child asking when her mum was returning from work.

Nicki crouches down to Alex and placed one hand on her knee.

"Look, I can't tell you what's going to happen. Maybe she will get better. Who knows. I'm not going to feed you some bullshit act that your mum is going to be as bright as a daisy tomorrow, ok." Nicki searched for Alex's gaze to make sure she was listening to her.

"But what I am going to say is whatever happens, I'm going to be here, you're not doing this alone Vause. I promise."

Diane Vause let out a spine tingling gasp. The heart monitor was flat. Four, Five, Six nurses flew into the hospital room.

"MUM!" Alex's voice was hysterical. Nicki grabbed Alex from behind to restrain her with all the strength she had. Alex fort to be free.

"NICKI I FUCKIN' SWEAR!"

It broke Nicki's heart to have to do this to her best friend, but she had to do the right thing. Alex kicked and hit Nicki as she was dragged into the hall way. Alex collapsed into Nicki's chest and bawled and bawled and bawled as the nurses tried their best to resuscitate Diane.

Nicki clung on to Alex's head keeping it in her chest making sure Alex didn't have I witness a single thing.

"Ms Vause, we have tried everything in our power. Unfortunately, your mother didn't make it."

Nicki was there every step of the way with her mum and now it was Alex's time to re pay the favour.

It wasn't long before Nicki was asleep. Her eyes were probably heavy from the tears. It was well and truly night time now, and no way was she leaving Nicki in this state.

Carefully, trying not to wake Nicki, Alex searched for her phone. Sliding it open *5 missed calls: Larry*

She returned the calls.

"Oh, so you found your phone then?"

"So, I'm at Nicki's. Listen."

"Should've known you'd be there. When are you coming home?" Larry's impatient tone really got under Alex's skin.

"Yeah, listen. In staying her tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah, Red's not well." Alex lifted Nicki's head up slightly allowing Alex to stand up and take the call further from a sleeping Nicki.

"That's no surprise, old people get sick Alex." Larry seemed to be raising his voice now.

"Larry! You're being inconsiderate. Nicki can't handle this so I'm staying with her as long as she needs me." Alex put her foot down, she could t exactly leave even if she wanted to.

Larry sighed in defeat.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound awful, it was just today you blew me away and I'm I guess I'm being greedy wanting you all to myself. Stay as long as you have to."

Alex grinned to herself, he could be empathetic when he wanted.

"Thank you." She replied and hung up.

"Asshole." Sneered Nicki, who of course was awake.

"I'm an asshole for thinking you was asleep!"

Nicki sarcastically shook her head and sat up straight.

"Aye, Vause."

Alex raised an eyebrow at Nicki.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure Nichols." "Can the subject for a while?"

Alex thought for a second, then ...

"Would you rather hear about my day?"

Alex took great pleasure in making Nicki feel uncomfortable in her own home. She went into fine detail about everything that occurred in Larry's office, she even over exaggerated for her own comical effect.

"Ugh, yeah. Sounds great Vause... So how did it end?"

Alex hadn't even mentioned Piper yet. With everything going on today she hadn't thought about her, not much anyway.

"Oh yeah. Larry's secretary interrupted not long after we had finished. A secretary who is a woman may I add."

"Now your talking. This is more my kind of fun. Continue, what was she like." Nicki sat up straight like a kid at story time.

"Urm, she's blonde."

"Yeah. So was Britney before she shaved it all off. I need details."

"Well, she petite."

"Yeah"

"Big blue eyes."

"Uh huh"

"Perfect teeth"

"Yes"

"She's stunning." Alex paused momentarily. "And she's fucking Larry's secretary!"

"Big deal! Larry's head so far up his own ass, he probably doesn't even notice."

"Don't think so girl, you can't ignore it."

"So you're a fan? You dirty dyke Vause."

Alex punched Nicki in the arm.

"No, I'm not a fan. Well I don't think so. She kept questioning me about Larry, and it felt like she kept throwing digs at every opportunity." "But at the same time I like her, she plays stupid pranks but I don't know, she just seems nice."

"So she's like me then? Set me up Vause"

"I don't think she's gay Nichols."

"Neither were half of the girls I've slept with, dont under estimate me."

_**Hopefully this chapter is the start of exciting things for this fic, I understand its taken a while to get interesting and I apologise for that but there you go. **___


End file.
